


【A4盾XA4冬】忠勇真

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Mulan (2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: 终于看到了花木兰在内地上映的消息，放一篇好久以前写的沙雕文存个档。这篇真的很邪恶，因为当时很恶心A4结局就直接把大盾给写死了。好吧现在再看一遍我很后悔为啥要这么写，但是我就是真的接受不了A4的结局……唉，最后写成俩人生死相隔我看着也好难受啊，怎么改A4结局都很难受。就是存个档，独立短篇，原创故事，和现实无关。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	【A4盾XA4冬】忠勇真

“准备好了吗，队长？我们等你回来。”浩克略带担心地说。

“没问题。”美队胸有成竹，当然他也没有忽视那道掺杂了许多复杂感情的眼神。

“启动量子领域，3、2、1！”浩克按下启动键，“然后准备回来，5、4……”

————

送回原石的任务进行得异常顺利，顺利到美队情不自禁地和那时还风华正茂的佩姬跳了支舞，“亲爱的队长，你的舞技提高了好多。”佩姬在美队的脸上留下一个缠绵的吻。

一曲舞罢，美队拿起喵喵锤掂了掂，“就剩它了。”他只需要再穿越一次，就可以功成身退，回到原来属于他的世界。

“祝你好运！”佩姬举起红酒杯，和美队告别。

美队对她笑了笑，按下了时空穿梭服上的穿越按钮。

————

回过神之后，美队发现自己站在一片一望无际的大草原中间。嗯？我记得阿斯加德以前不长这样啊？美队心里暗自嘀咕。

“驾！驾！”一声声清脆的叫喊声打破了草原上的寂静。美队赶紧往声音发出的方向看去。

一个身穿红衣，披散着头发的女孩正策马飞奔而来，她长得很英气，眉目之间尽是飞扬洒脱。

美队赶紧跑过去：“Hi！等一下！”

女孩被他的突然出现吓了一跳：“吁——”她拉住了马，“你是谁？”她一脸防备地盯着美队。

“额……”美队有点语塞，因为他忽然发现这个女孩说的语言他从来没有听过，但诡异的是他的大脑竟然能转换出这句话的意思：“你……能听懂我说话吗？”他试探着问道。

“等等，”女孩大脑一闪，一连串的中文出现在了她的大脑里，“好奇怪，虽然从你嘴里说出的话我听不懂，但是我能明白你的意思，”她胡乱拍拍头，“这是怎么回事？太恐怖了天！”

美队赶紧说：“你可以先下来吗，我有点问题想问问你，不会耽误你太多时间的。”

女孩想了想：“好吧，”她利落地翻身下马，“什么问题？”

————

“……所以说，你是从未来穿越过来的？你根本不属于我们这个世界？”女孩觉得自己接收到的信息有点多。

美队点点头：“所以我想问下，这里离阿斯加德还有多远？还有你认识Thor Odinson吗？或者是Loki Laufeyson？我想去那里。”

女孩一脸懵逼：“索尔？洛基？怎么会有人取这么古怪的名字，还有你说的什么阿斯加德，我也不知道，听都没听过。”

美队有点泄气：“可能是穿梭程序出了问题，我再试一次看看，”他试着按下穿梭按钮，“咦？奇怪……”他又按了按，却没有反应，“穿梭功能好像不好用了。”美队后背一凉。

女孩见美队急出一头汗，有点可怜他：“要不这样，我正好要去军队参军，你要是不嫌弃的话，可以跟我搭个伴，路上也不会太过寂寞，你也可以好好研究到底哪里出了问题，怎么样？”她问美队。

美队当然点头答应。

“我叫花木兰，你可以叫我木兰，”木兰大方地介绍自己，接着她有点心疼地摸摸自己的爱马，“不知道毛毛能不能承受两个人的重量……”

美队大手一挥：“没事！你尽管走，我能跟上！”

木兰目瞪口呆地看着这个大个子迈开长腿嗖嗖嗖地向前飞奔，比她的毛毛跑得还要快：“哇！你好厉害！”

美队骄傲地一昂头：“都是小意思！”他边跑边问，“所以说，你是要去参军打仗？”

木兰回道：“是呀！我没有兄长，家里唯一的男丁就是我父亲，但是父亲身体不好，我不能让父亲冒险参军。现在我已经长大了，就是家里的顶梁柱，保家卫国也是我义不容辞的责任！”

美队暗暗敬佩木兰，又有点担心她的小身板能不能抵抗住对手的袭击。木兰感受到了美队担心的眼神：“没事！我从小就开始练了，刀剑拳法样样精通，”她冲美队一笑，“最重要的是，打仗要用脑子，不能硬打，得抓住对手的弱点一击即中，打赢的几率才大，你说是吧？”

————

天色渐暗，木兰找到了一个山洞：“今天就在这里休息吧！”她把毛毛安顿好，抄起弓箭打山鸡去了，美队自然就承担了砍柴生火的任务。

夜色已深，篝火烧得很旺，两人并肩坐着，看着架子上的山鸡被烧得噼噼啪啪。

“这把锤子好漂亮哦！是你的吗？”木兰指着喵喵锤问。

美队摇摇头：“不是，是Thor的。”

“哦，那你是要把锤子还给他吧，”木兰猜道，“我可以摸摸它吗？”

美队说：“可以，但是你可能拿不起来它……”正说着，他惊讶地看到木兰轻轻松松地举起了喵喵锤。

木兰兴奋地甩了甩手里的锤子：“哇哦，用这个砸人肯定很爽！是个趁手的武器！”

美队呆住了：“你你你……你竟然能拿起这个？”

木兰反问：“怎么，很沉吗？”她轻松地把锤子向上一抛，“和我以前玩的长矛相比确实是重了点，但也没有重到拿不起来的地步。”锤子落下，她稳稳接住。

美队语塞，喵喵锤竟然认可了这个女孩，而他却觉得喵喵锤对他日渐抗拒，有时候沉得都有点握不住了，他感到有点挫败。

“你一个人去参军打仗，不会害怕吗？”美队问木兰。

“我怕啊，当然会怕。但是如果因为怕就退缩的话，活着还有什么意义？”木兰答道。

“父亲一直教导我，做人要坚守三个字：忠、勇、真。对国家忠诚，勇敢面对一切，接受真实的自己，我一直谨记在心。”木兰说道，“所以我决定替父从军，勇敢面对自己内心真实的想法：我也可以像男子一样，身披铠甲，拿起武器，驰骋疆场。这不仅是为我的家园而战，更是为我自己而战，你明白吗？

美队歪着头，他努力地消化着木兰说的话，然后不好意思的笑了笑：“对不起，虽然我能听懂你说的每一个单词，但是吧，”他挠挠头，“但是它们连起来之后，我一句也没听懂。”

木兰翻了个白眼，重重地叹了口气。算了，和语言不通的人交流简直就是对牛弹琴！

木兰接着问道：“那说起来，在你的世界里你也有很多伙伴吧，你也一定有过为心爱之人而战的那种时刻吧！”

美队愣住了，他的心口忽然疼了一下，脑袋里本就混乱的记忆中忽然闪出了一个片段：火车呼啸而过，一只没有抓住的手……他心头有股无名火窜了出来，没好气地说：“没有！”

木兰疑惑地看着美队：“不可能吧？父亲说过，每个人心中都会有一个最爱的人，无论是家人也好朋友也好，总会有一个心中最割舍不下的人。或者说，一想到他，你就会心花怒放，心潮澎湃，思绪荡漾，难道没有吗？”

美队打断她的话：“我没有！”

“……”木兰简直要被这个呆子给气疯了，油盐不进，朽木不可雕也！

“啊啊啊好烦！”美队忽然低下头，双手使劲揉乱他的金发。

木兰盯着美队，终于问出了那个她一直想问的问题：“你不会是穿来穿去，把脑子给穿坏了吧？”

美队烦躁地抓抓头：“好像还真是这样，这几次穿越之后，我总觉得自己的记忆力在减退，脑袋里没有连成线的记忆，全是分散的记忆片段。”

木兰无言，正好山鸡烤熟的香味飘了过来，“……那我们吃饭吧。”“……好。”

————

两个人互相陪伴着赶路，时光飞逝，几周后，木兰就到了军队征兵处。她换上了一身戎装，一头长发高高挽起，除了身材单薄一点，她看起来和男子没有什么两样：“我要进去了，也祝你早点回到你的世界。”

美队微笑着看她：“好，我会的。”

“对了，这把锤子可以送给我吗？”木兰忽然笑嘻嘻地说。

美队有点为难：“这个……”

“好啦！我开玩笑的，快把锤子还给你的伙伴吧，别让他等急了，”木兰向他挥挥手，“再见啦！”接着她昂首挺胸，牵着毛毛向军队征兵处走去。

这个女孩没有想到，就在不久之后，她成为了一名真正的战士，接着成为了军队的领袖，最后成为了一代传奇。

美队目送着木兰远去，准备再试一下穿越按钮，神奇的是，这回他一按下去，就成功地进入到了时空隧道。

————

美队的身体在时空隧道里上下翻滚，脑袋眩晕不已，但他还是努力地集中精神，回忆着木兰说的那些话：

最爱的人……最割舍不下的人……为心爱之人而战的时候……为什么心这么疼？他是不是忘记了什么？他是不是……忘记了一个人？

脑海里好像有什么正在复苏，美队紧皱眉头，他的记忆就好像缠在一起乱成一团的线，他想要抓住那个关键的线头。

那道掺杂了许多复杂感情的眼神忽然闯进他的脑海，美队眼睛一亮，想起来了！他全都想起来了！那样美好的回忆，那样强烈的思念，那样执著的爱恋，那么珍贵的一颗心，他怎么会忘呢？他不该忘的啊！

“对不起，Bucky……”美队喃喃地说。

喵喵锤忽然在美队手里动了动，挣扎着想逃出他的手心。美队手一松，喵喵锤便离开了他向前飞去。（喵喵锤不想再跟随A4盾了，他已经失去了作为队长那些珍贵的品格，他、不、配）

眼泪从他那宝石般的蓝眼睛里喷薄而出，美队苦笑了一下，伸出手，按下了穿梭服上的一个按钮。

————

“……然后准备回来，5、4、3……不太对，”浩克停下了拨弄机器的动作，皱起了眉头。

“怎么了？！”冬冬转头问道。

“队长的信号不见了，”浩克的脸忽然变得煞白，“他的信号断掉了，机器找不到他了。”

弗瑞赶到之后，看到冬冬像个疯子一样用尽全力揍着浩克，山姆怎么拦也拦不住。浩克被打得鼻青脸肿，但他没有还手，默默地承受着冬冬的铁拳。

冬冬边打浩克边嘶哑着嗓子喊：“到底怎么回事？人为什么会不见了？那么大一个活人怎么会不见了！”浩克被冬冬逼问得简直要疯，他用那只唯一的好手捂着脑袋：“我也不知道啊！机器我测试了几千遍了，都没有问题！我也想知道队长到底哪里去了啊……！”

神盾局会议室。

弗瑞双手撑在桌子上，焦急地说，“无论如何，活要见人，死……”

正在给冬冬擦眼泪的山姆立刻抬起头来：“哎！说什么呢！”

弗瑞看到了角落里魂不守舍的冬冬，尴尬地清了清嗓子：“……咳咳！反正不管怎样，我们必须要找到Steve，我们已经牺牲太多同伴了，不能再失去了。”他环视了一下四周，“希望大家能好好想想，还可以找谁来帮助我们，只要有一线希望，我们都不能放弃！”

各位复仇者们都沉默了，屋子里安静得连根针掉在地上的声音都听得见。

“我知道了！我知道可以找谁了！”浩克忽然一捶桌子，高兴地大叫起来。

————

“Professor，希望你能在时空隧道里找到队长，这块大屏幕可以抓取你的脑电波，把你脑海里的信息转换成实际的影像，让我们大家都可以看到。拜托了，一定要找到队长！”浩克紧握住X教授的手，声音里是满满的期待与信任。

X教授点了点头，环视了一圈大家亮晶晶的眼神：“说真的，在时空隧道里找人我还是第一次，不过我会尽力的。”他戴上了插满各种电极和电线的头罩，闭上眼，强迫自己集中起一百二十分的精力，进入到了寻找状态。

所有人都紧盯着大屏幕，山姆怕冬冬站不稳，想把他搀到椅子上坐着看，可山姆的手刚碰到冬冬的胳膊，冬冬就倏的甩开了山姆的手：“别碰我！”他的眼睛布满血丝，但睁得极大，没有放过大屏幕上一丝一毫的变化。

一阵嘶嘶啦啦的声音之后，大屏幕上渐渐生出了影像，虚幻的人像影影绰绰。教授的眉头紧皱，看得出来他正在努力寻找中。

过了一会儿，“队长！是队长！”一个复仇者兴奋的声音打破了寂静。

大家的目光都集中在了大屏幕上，他们看到美队握着喵喵锤在时空隧道里穿梭，忽然他的手一松，喵喵锤像有了自己的意识一样向前飞去。接着他们看到美国队长的眼睛渐渐湿润，露出了一丝如释重负的微笑，伸出了手，按下了时空穿梭服上的一个按钮。所有穿过那件穿梭服的人都知道，按下那个按钮之后意味着什么。

等等，他脱了时空穿梭服？！浩克心里一惊，时空隧道里的辐射极高，即使美队注射过血清，也是凡身肉胎，不可能承受那么大的辐射强度，这个时候脱下时空穿梭服只有死路一条！

果然，失去了穿梭服的保护，美队的身体渐渐崩坏，发着光的裂缝顺着四肢蔓延到身体各处。

美队漂亮的海蓝色眼睛被那该死的辐射光渐渐占据，但是他的嘴唇还在艰难地蠕动着，好像还想挣扎着说出最后一句话，最终，他说了出来，虽然声音很小，但是大家都听到了：

I'm with you till the end of the line.

“嘭！”的一声，美队的身体像个摔在地上的瓷娃娃一般，瞬间四分五裂。

“不要！——”身旁忽然传来一声惨叫，山姆如梦初醒，赶紧抱住疯了一样往前冲的冬冬想捂住他的眼睛，冬冬的身体抖得像筛糠一样，山姆握住他冰凉的手，冬冬跑了几步双腿一软，“扑通！”一声瘫倒在地。

“我明白了，呜啊——”冬冬的喉咙深处发出了一声无比凄厉的悲鸣，在场的所有人都听得心底一颤。冬冬使劲抓着山姆的衣领，头埋在山姆的肩膀上，眼泪控制不住地一滴滴滚落，嘶叫声断断续续：“他是真的走了……真的没有了……他怎么那么傻啊……他不爱我也没关系……呜……只要他能回来……我只想让他活着啊……啊呜呜……”

山姆拍着冬冬的背，一下下地给他顺气，此刻再多的安慰也是苍白无力。哭吧，哭出来会好一点，山姆流着泪想。

（冬冬崩溃是因为A4盾临死前的那句我陪你到时间尽头，而A4盾死了就是他的时间尽头，他以后再也没有办法陪伴冬冬了，这句话算是个告别。p.s：最后冬冬哭到晕厥被送到医院抢救了。）

美国队长死在了时空隧道，他的身体被隧道里的辐射光束撕扯成了碎片。复仇者联盟为他举行了隆重的葬礼，他的衣冠冢设在了美国队长博物馆前的广场中间。

————

一年后。

“哇哦！进洞了！yes！”山姆高兴得手舞足蹈，“我就说我是个天才！”

难得是一个清闲的周末，山姆和冬冬相约在高尔夫球场打球，这里绿草如茵，阳光暖暖的晒在身上，舒服极了。

“得了吧你，你就是这次运气好，”冬冬撇撇嘴，“下次看我不把你打到屁滚尿流！”

“呦呵，你个新手口气倒还挺大，”山姆火了，“你等我先喝口水，等会让你看看我真正的实力！哼！”说着山姆走到后面补充水分去了。

冬冬挥了挥球杆，笑着无奈摇摇头。

经过心理医生的治疗，冬冬已经基本走出来了，只是偶尔发呆的时候，还是会有一些零星的片段在冬冬的脑海里闪回：

昏黄的灯光下，小豆芽手撑着头，静静地看着詹詹的睡颜。

詹詹侧躺在床的一侧，闭着眼睛，似乎已经睡熟。小豆芽躺在床的另一侧，手慢慢伸过去，从背后拥着詹詹，他轻轻地开口：“答应我，以后我不在了，你也要活得快快乐乐、开开心心的，好不好？不然即使我走了，我也会担心你的……”小豆芽嘟囔了一会儿，声音渐渐弱了下去，他睡着了。

在小豆芽规律的呼吸声中，詹詹慢慢睁开了眼睛。他紧咬着嘴唇，拼命地忍住马上要从喉咙里溢出来的抽泣和呜咽。

冬冬放下球杆，抬头看着万里无云的晴朗天空，嘴角牵起了笑容。

Steve Rogers，我会的，我会让自己快快乐乐、开开心心地生活下去，过好以后的每一天。

你一定要放心。

end


End file.
